


Toot's Shocking Truth

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: One lazy afternoon has the Drawn Together housemates come together as they have a visitor come to the house, only this time, it's Toot's mother, though Mrs. Braunstein is anything but an Angel when her sex symbol of a daughter doesn't want anything to do with her.





	Toot's Shocking Truth

In the Drawn Together household, the housemates were doing their own thing. Foxxy was reading a Naruto manga, Toot was eating some cheese fries, Xandir was watching TV while Ling-Ling was sleeping in his lap, Clara was knitting some kind of fabric, and Captain Hero, Spanky Ham, and Wooldoor were playing poker. Then suddenly, the doorbell ring.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?" The princess wondered as she then got up and went to answer the door and it was the mailman who then gave her a letter and she then went to tell her housemates. "Guess what, guys?"

"What?" Foxxy replied, not looking at her. "Your daddy went bankrupt?"

"What? No!" Clara replied. "Today is visiting day! One of our relatives will be coming over today!" she then announced with glee.

"WHAT?!" The others asked.

"What time?" Spanky asked.

"According to the letter, 1:30." Clara informed.

"Well, what time is it now?" Toot asked.

"1:15." Xandir replied.

"Oh, my God!" Captain Hero cried out.

"I can't believe that visiting day is today." Toot said.

"I can't believe it's gonna be at 1:30." Xandir added.

"I can't believe it's 1:15." Ling-Ling said, though in his Asian gibberish.

"And I can't believe it's not butter!" Captain Hero cried out before narrowing his eyes. "Damn store manager told me that this wasn't butter. Damn it!"

"One of our family members is coming!" Wooldoor cheered. "Wheeeee!"

"Yeah, whatever." Foxxy shrugged.

"What's wrong, Foxxy?" Clara asked. "Your parents don't love you? Oh, wait, that's right, your dad abandoned you."

"Clara!" Toot scolded.

"Shut up, bitch!" Foxxy glared at the fairy tale princess. "You don't know what I've been through in my whole life, so shut it or I'll make ya!"

Clara backed up nervously and Xandir could had swore he saw fangs when the mystery solving musician was yelling at the fairy tale princess.

"Umm... Guys, it's 1:30," Spanky changed the subject. "It's time to go."

As they walked outside Foxxy give Clara a dirty look. As the housemates waited outside, they saw a black and white car.

"Huh?" Wooldoor blinked. "I wonder who that's for?"

"Oh, no, not her," Toot whispered. "Please, anyone, but her."

"Toot, are you okay?" Xandir asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Toot replied.

"You sure?" Xandir asked. "Because like Michael J. Fox on a roller-coaster, you're shaking uncontrollably."

"Listen, I'm gonna do something in the house, so see ya!" Toot said quickly and nervously before going off.

"Umm... Okay." Xandir replied out of concern.

The person then finally came out of the car to reveal herself to the others. It was a woman who was about 42-years-old and she had black hair that went down to her shoulders, she had on a black dress, black leggings, black boots, and a black necklace with black eyes, though her face contrasted and was pure ivory like Toot's. "Hello, I'm Angel Braunstein," the older woman introduced herself. "I'm Toot's mother."

"Hello, Angel," Clara greeted. "I'm Princess Clara and these are my housemates: Captain Hero, Wooldoor Sockbat, Spanky Ham, Ling-Ling, Xandir P. Wifflebottom, and Foxxy Love."

"She had to do something in the house." Xandir covered up for the monochrome girl.

"Typical of that cow." Angel scoffed.

Foxxy, Xandir, and Ling-Ling gasped that Toot's own mother would call her names.

"Um, we're gonna go find her," Foxxy suggested. "Come on, Xandir, come on, Lang-Lang."

The three then left to find Toot in her room, crying her eyes out, in the closet.

"Toot, honey?" Foxxy gently called. "Yo mama's here."

"I don't want to see that bitch!" Toot cried.

"Why?" Xandir asked.

"Because she abused me as a kid!" Toot cried out with gross tears.

"WHAT?!" Foxxy, Xandir, and Ling-Ling asked in suspense.


End file.
